


We Don't Sleep Well

by RarePairGremlin



Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Spoilers, Pre-Friendship, Pre-Relationship, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, bed sharing, mild gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: It took a while, but he eventually got lost in the mobile game he’s been testing out, seeing if it was worth streaming for his followers, and his eyes no longer flicked awkwardly to the body lying next to him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kyoutani Kentarou, mentioned
Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	We Don't Sleep Well

**Author's Note:**

> Posting several fics out of pure spite so... Enjoy? Still on hiatus, debating on leaving the fandom completely or sticking to a small group who I adore and writing for myself and only them. Dunno yet, we'll see. For now, here's some spite posting and I'll see you guys in the new year. Love you guys 💖
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Kenma finally felt himself begin to relax, his body slowly going from tense to slumped against the pillows and throw blanket he’s piled behind him against the headboard. It took a while, but he eventually got lost in the mobile game he’s been testing out, seeing if it was worth streaming for his followers, and his eyes no longer flicked awkwardly to the body lying next to him. 

He was supposed to be sharing a room with Hinata, but then Tsukishima had been roped into coming on the trip too and there was no way he was going to prevent Hinata from spending time with their boyfriend so he’d agreed to switch rooms. He had expected Bokuto or even Sakusa, prayed he wasn’t going to be sharing with Atsumu, but he’d been paired with another unexpected guest. A teammate of Tsukishima’s and someone that instantly left Kenma on edge. He’s not really sure why, couldn’t put his finger on a reason, but he’s suspicious of it being their demeanor. 

They looked like a constantly grumpy puppy with tennis ball hair. The eyeliner didn’t help to soften the expressions either, made the glare and brow raises worse. Plus they’d barely said anything to him aside from asking which side of the bed he wanted. They made him nervous in a way he hasn’t felt in years and it was unnerving. 

The game worked wonders though, sucking him in and distracting him as he advanced. It wasn’t until he died that he was brought back into the situation, a soft but deep and breathy laugh causing him to jerk his attention to the grumpy puppy again. 

“You need to save your big attack for the third attack.” 

"Eh?” His face scrunched up in confusion as he looked from them to the ‘You Died’ screen and back again. 

The room was dark, the only light source was the desk lamp on the other side of the room - which he’d left on so he could play and not disturb grumpy face - and his phone. The shadows on their face should have made them look more menacing but it somehow made them appear soft, which Kenma realizes sounds insane and impossible but it’s true. 

Without looking away from Kenma’s screen, grumpy- er… Kyoutani, he thinks that’s their name, if he recalls it correctly, repeats themself. Instead of hitting the repeat level icon Kenma continues to stare at them until they finally flick their glance up to meet his. 

“What?” Their voice is thick, rough from sleep and he feels guilt flicker in his chest. 

“Did I wake you?” He’s not sure why he’s whispering so quietly, the dude is awake, and … And they’re snickering at him, and damn if the flash of tiny canines isn’t adorable as fuck and doesn’t help the ‘looks like a puppy’ opinion he has going about them. 

“Nah, I don’t sleep well. Wasn’t you.” They look back to the screen of his phone as they roll onto their side, elbow sliding up and head resting on their hand. They go quiet and Kenma waits a minute longer before turning to the game and restarting the level. Following their advice, he beats it. Kyoutani gives him a smug grin and Kenma smirks.


End file.
